Ani's Return
by smileyjill2002
Summary: After the Dark Tournament, Kurama had sealed Ani Toguro inside a tree. Instead of remaining in the tree, he manages to escape. Now he seeks to avenge his brother's death by threatening Yuske and his family and friends if he doesn't fight.
1. Default Chapter

The sun shone upon the clear blue wintry sky. The clean white snow blanketed the ground, which had gathered the night before. It seemed as though the entire town took this day as an excuse to do nothing but play in the park. Families and friends alike gathered to enjoy the frosty day. Megumi's eyes seemed to sparkle, has she assisted her daddy build the most perfect snowman. "Unca Kama...Unca Kama," she suddenly chimed, running towards the redheaded man in the salted parking lot. "How are you, Young Lady?" he asked, kneeling down towards her. "Ma-ding a noman," she giggled, clapping her pink suede mittens. "All by yourself?" Kurama joked. "No..." she giggled, shaking her whole body. She tugged at his brown leather gloves, urging her uncle to see the snowman. He obliged to her request and followed the little girl. "Oh I see him, Megumi. Yusuke, he looks just like you." "You think?" "Actually, I am wrong. He is not as ugly as you." "Hey!" snapped Yusuke, pretending to sound offended. "Where are Shizuru and the boy?" "She and Saito are still in the truck. She is bundling him up again." "What do you mean again?" "You know how it is, as soon as you get the kid ready to go outside, put his coat and everything on, and then arrive at your destination, he decides at that point to stink up his undershorts." Yusuke rolled his eyes, trying hard not to laugh. "Keiko and I have the same problem with her. She begs and begs to go outside. As we are getting ready, I ask her every so often if she has to go, she says no. It's not until after she's all dressed up when she says 'Potty'." "Speaking of Keiko, where is she?" "You mean Kristi Yamaguchi? She's over on the ice, skating." "She's that good?" "I'd be surprised if Keiko Urameshi wasn't the next female skater for Japan at the Olympics." "Why aren't you out there?" "Are you kidding? I think the ice hates me. I am a lummox when it comes to skating. I fall on my butt every time." "Wow, unless I am mistaken, if it isn't Larry, Moe, and Curly," came a sharp feminine voice. Kurama looked up the hill behind him at his wife, who was carrying Saito on her back in a blue cotton papoose. As he did so, the once cyan sky suddenly became grayed by an ominous storm cloud. Then from the tree beside, where Shizuru stood, a shadowy demonic figure started grabbing for the child. Shizuru began screaming at the figure. She became too frightened for words. Then the face of the figure turned towards Kurama in a flash. "Ani!" he snorted, his delight turning drastically to anger. Then came Shizuru's voice once again, "Wake up." "Buddy are you okay?" questioned Yusuke, shaking his friend's arm. "Sorry, it's just I have been having these dreams lately. Every time it is about Ani kidnapping Saito." "Ani Toguro? Oh no." "What do you mean oh no?" Yusuke began rubbing his face with his green left mitten. "Every night, I have had this dream where Ani comes into the house, into Megumi bedroom, and the next thing I hear is her screaming for me. I rush in only to find her lacerated and decapitated and to find that youkai standing over her bed with her blood on his fingers. That is when I wake up." Shizuru sighed deeply, shaking her head to the guys' stories. "I too have been having these visions as of late, of some shape-shifting youkai coming after my son. Kazuma has also been having them as well. He's scared, calls the apartment in the middle of the night to see if we are all right. I don't know if these are dreams at all. I have this feeling these are more threats or warnings." "Warnings like what?" inquired Yusuke. "Like Ani is coming for his revenge," responded Shizuru, wearily. "But how can he come back? Kurama, after the Dark Martial Arts Tournament, didn't you grow a tree around him, incasing him in the branches for him to remain there indefinitely?" "I did, that's what worries me the most. He should not have been able to escape." "If he is coming, what would be the best thing to do right now?" worried Shizuru. "It is obvious Ani is going after our kids. I think the reason I see Megumi murdered by him probably has to do with avenging Otouto's death." "But that was a death match. He, as well as you, was maxed out in strength and energy. He almost beat you, nearly killed you. But because you thought my brother was dead, you then became strong enough to finish him off." "I realize that much; Otouto was a true blue fighter. He once told me he wanted to be beaten in competition by a stronger man. However it is his brother," Yusuke continued, "Ani that plays dirty. He likes to toy with people's minds, and I have a feeling he is one to hold a grudge. I guess he figures the only way to get me to fight him again is to go after the children, which means we need to get them as far away from the city as possible. If we stay in our homes one more day, I am sure Ani will find and kill them." "Do you think the temple would be a good place to stay?" asked Shizuru, "Genkai did say we could use it to seek refuge in." "That was going to be my suggestion. I think we better get started now. 


	2. At the Temple

"Did you call her yet?" asked Kurama, talking to Yusuke on his cell phone. "Genkai you mean? Yes I did. She knew we were coming out there. Told me it came to her in a vision. To tell you the truth, she called us." A half surprised look came across the redhead's face as he loaded two duffel bags into the bed of his black truck. "She did? That is curious." "She called the house as we got home. She said she feared for the safety of both Megumi and Saito. She too saw the image of Ani coming for us later on tonight." "Meet you at the temple, Yusuke. Later." Kurama clicked his phone to off and placed it on the charger in the ridge on the floor of the truck. "Hey Shiz, I think we got what we need," he noted, watching her coming off the stairs with Saito in her arms. "Hey, Champ," he said, turning to his son, "are you ready to see Great Aunt Gen?" Saito looked his father in the eyes and laughed, his mouth opened wide showing his bare gums.  
  
The Minaminos piled themselves into his truck. The baby in his car seat quickly fell asleep to the vibrations of the motor. "Will you do something for me, Shiz? When we get there, you and Keiko need to keep still in the temple. I hate to try to sound controlling, but it's for your safety." "What will you do, Kurama?" "I have no clue, but I have a bad feeling Ani means war. He is seeking revenge over his brother's death." "But that was in the Dark Tournament nine years ago. Otouto died because Yusuke defeated him. It was a bloody tournament." "Ani won't see it that way, he sees it as a slaughter of his brother, and he is willing to take down anyone associated with Otouto's killer. He will no doubt slay you and Keiko, and the babies he will not spare, they are linked to Yusuke." "Aren't you linked to him? He will kill you. Are you prepared for death yourself? I sure am not. I would hate to know you were killed by him." The truck came upon a red light and stopped. He reached his left arm around her shoulders and gave her a side hug. He looked at her in the eyes and gave her a warm smile. "I will be careful. Thank you for worrying about me." He gave her a quick kiss, just as the light turned green. Arriving at the temple grounds, the Minaminos met up with her brother. "Hey, Kurama, I think some of your buddies are here." "Some of mine? What do you mean?" "Two of them from your wedding, I know. The masked lady and the guy that looks like a goat." "Mukuro and Yomi are here? That is strange. They hardly ever cross over to Nengenkai. I guess they must be thinking this will be a huge fight. Ani must have an army with him." As they were making their way to the staircase, Kurama saw Mukuro brush by him. "What's the rush Mukuro?" She said no words, instead quickly found the closest bush at the base of the stairs. She glanced up at Kurama, with his son in his arms, as she slid her pants off and rested her bare underside on the frozen ground. Kurama turned his head away from her out of respect for her. "I'm sorry darlin', didn't mean to ignore you. Don't you think I was going to miss fighting Ani and his goons," she smarted to him, as urine trickled onto the grass and snow from underneath her, "I didn't want to delight Ani any further by peeing on myself." "Understand, madam." She gazed at the child in his arms. "Who is that little guy?" "He is my son, Saito," responded Kurama. Mukuro's eyes widened in disbelief. "Are you serious, darlin'? You are a daddy?" Kurama nodded his head. "You know Shizuru?" "That girl you married." "We had this one last year, and we have one on the way." She smiled up at him and Saito. Mukuro finished urinating and stumbled back onto her feet, sliding her pants back over her hips. "Hey, darlin', are you going to change?" Kurama looked at his yellow tunic. "I am already...oh you mean." "Yeah, I want to see you as Yoko." "Just for you and for Yomi. Ani doesn't get a vote."  
  
At the top of the staircase was the temple. Stationed at the arena before the temple itself were Yomi, Toushin in his full form, Genkai in her younger version, Hiei was there practicing his sword techniques with Kuwabara, and making their way to the arena were Mukuro and Kurama, still in his human form with Saito in his arms. Spotting Shizuru and Keiko in the temple doorway, with Megumi in Keiko's arm, Kurama called out Shizuru's name. "Are you sure about this?" wondered Shizuru, as her husband handed off the baby to her. "I have no idea what kind of a fight Ani is planning, or how many demons are being dragged into this, but it is best Shiz that we have as many fighters on our side as possible." "All this over a grudge Ani has with Yusuke?" "Ani is a ruthless fiend. You have to remember he is nothing like his younger brother. While Otouto played by the rules, he was a man who would play fair; his brother Ani is a different matter. Ani plays by his own rules. He is more ruthless, more cunning. What makes this even more of a challenge is Ani can't die. That is why after the tournament I had him sealed in a tree. Somehow, I guess, he conned someone into cutting him out."  
  
Shizuru sighed deeply, while still looking into his jade eyes. Her own coffee brown eyes wore a worried sad expression. "I just don't want you to die. I need you in my life." She freed up her right arm, placing Saito in her left. With her right arm, she embraced him, with her body pressing against his lightly. Kurama placed his left arm around her waist, and cupped the underside of her head with his right hand. Looking into her eyes once again, he smiled mouthing 'I love you' to her. With that he caressed his lips with hers. "Stand back, Shiz," he requested. She did as he asked and watched as pillar of clouds enveloped his body. "Watch Daddy," she chimed, arousing Saito in her arms. Saito looked up, watching his father grow to seven feet; sprouting his fox ears from his head and tails of silver fur out his back. His hair grew out to silver. On his body, he donned a white tunic; his legs wore white pants with black elastic trim at the ankles, and on his feet were a pair of tan slip-ons. "If it isn't Yoko about to join the fun. I thought I was going to fight this one myself," smarted Yomi from across the field. "I can feel your presence from all the way over here." He trotted over to where Yoko was standing. "Who have you brought today with you?" "You know Shizuru, right?" asked Yoko. "Why yes, I believe I met her at your wedding. Out of all the vixens you could have had, you went ahead and found yourself a human woman instead." "Yomi you are pushing it. I am not his possession," Shizuru pretended to scold, "We fell in love after he got back from your world, Makai." "Yeah so who is this in your arms?" asked Yomi, touching the baby's arms with his hands, allowing the baby to play with his fingers. "This is our son, Saito," smiled Shizuru. "Well isn't that something? Yoko Kurama, I didn't know that was part of your deal. I have known you for 200..." "300, you mean," corrected Yoko. "Yeah 300 years. In all that time, you could have had any vixen that was there. There were so many gorgeous females, you could have had impregnated any of them. But you didn't until now." Yomi stood next to Shizuru, beside himself in disbelief. "Well he's a half-demon, at least," shrugged the youko, "and there is more." "How so?" Yomi wondered. "We are going to have another, a little girl." "You do keep yourself busy, Yoko. When is there enough with you?" Suddenly Shizuru felt a cold chill rush through her body. "Think Saito and I better get inside. He's coming." She jaunted towards the temple calling Keiko, who was over with her husband, chatting with him and Kazuma. "Hurry, Keiko, I feel an ominous force drawing near. Ani is on his way." As Yoko and Yomi stood ready, the girls with their young kids raced to the safety of the temple. 


	3. Ani's Party

As sure as Shizuru and Keiko were safe inside the temple, Toushin Yusuke saw Ani approach the base of the stairs. Along with him were five demons. "He's arrived," grumbled Toushin, bracing himself at the edge of the courtyard. Entering the courtyard before the main temple were a black one-eyed wolf, a red-haired fox demon, a female snake demon, a dragon demon, a tiger demon, and Ani himself. The red fox seemed almost identical in appearance as Yoko Kurama, he too had a pointy face, black fox ears that were raised to the top of his head, his hair flowed down his back, his four tails were fluffed out all the way to the back of his knees. Even his height was the same as Yoko's, about seven feet tall. The only thing that was different about him was the color of his hair; instead of it being silver like Yoko's it was very brilliant red. He was the first opponent Yoko seemed to recognize right a way.  
  
"A...Ashanti!" announced Yoko in a surprised, yet stern voice. "Kurama, long time, brother." Yusuke became puzzled by the red fox's response. Looking at Yoko he asked, "You know this guy? He just called you..." "Brother, I know," sighed Yoko, "and that is no lie either." "But in all the years I have known you, you never once told me about any brothers or sisters in your family." "Not as Shuuichii Minamino, I have no pure siblings, just my one step brother. However as Yoko Kurama, I do have a brother. A twin brother named Yoko Ashanti. Remember me telling you about when I was being hunted twenty five years ago, that I was spotted by bounty hunters while on a raid?" "I remember you saying you escaped into the body of an unborn human fetus inside your human mother, Shiori." "I did, but I wasn't the only one on that raid, Ashanti was working with me. I didn't tell you about him because I assumed the hunters had killed him." "Kurama I assumed the same about you. You disappeared on me at that moment. I had no idea where you had gone. Your spirit seemed to suddenly vanish. I was searching everywhere for you. I had no idea you had taken on a human appearance. Our parents did say you were the more clever of the two of us."  
  
As the conversation continued between the two brothers, Mukuro leered at the snake demon. "I believe I know you. Yes, if it isn't Cobra," sneered Mukuro, with growing resentment residing in her voice, "You are the reason I have this mask on my face." "Well," hissed Cobra, flicking her tongue between her fangs, "so you didn't take to your treatment I see. Maybe I can make your left side match your right." "Thanks to you, my family abandoned me. I lived on my own from then on, until I was made slave. I heard it was you who directed my captors to me. I knew someday I would seek my revenge on you. Thank of this as a payback."  
  
Yomi stared the wolf demon in the face. "What's the matter, blind man?" taunted the wolf. "It was you who chased after Shura last year. He is having trouble focusing because of you. Not only that, you seem to be the one who is always seeking vengeance on my friends. I have a friend, or should I say, had a friend. Shomoto was my son's teacher and my friend before you murdered him and devoured his insides." "You know, Goat boy, I was hungry that day, I needed a snack." Yomi spat on the ground in front of the wolf in disgust. "Dakota, how much more snacks do you need? Do you have a grudge against my son, or are you just out to get more blood to feed your bulging gut?" "I heard you were keeping humans around here. After I get done with you, I will need to eat."  
  
"Well, human, I see you were the one who killed Biakko. How did such a puny creature such as you take him on like that?" "I didn't kill Biakko," snarled Kuwabara, defending himself. "No, don't get so defensive, I didn't care for him," reassured the orange and black, striped tiger, "I am glad someone had the guts to kill my brother. He was a threat to the family, threatened to kill my cubs, my wife, and her parents. He killed our parents and devoured them, and then threatened to eat me. That is the reason he was banished to Maze's Castle to begin with." "So does this mean there won't be a fight?" inquired Kuwabara. "Oh there will be a fight, don't want to disappoint you. I wanted to see how it was done, see if I couldn't defeat you." "Well bring it on uh...what is your name?" "Oh sorry, human, the name is Tigrus." "Tigrus, the name's Kuwabara." "Glad to know whom I will be killing."  
  
The fire demon sized up the dragon. A glare of hatred burned in all three of his eyes. "You seem to be the one annoying me the most." "How so, Hiei? What is it about me that frightens you?" "I didn't say frightening, I said annoying. Draco, I know you have been looking at my sister as of late." "You know as one who knows the fire well, you should know ice quenches the flame. I should know, some of those ice apparitions taste pretty good." "I knew it; it was you eating my kin. Yukina warned me about you, my mother did too." "What, you don't seem to care about them. They kicked you out of Ice World. You should at least thank me for helping you seek revenge on them." 


	4. Hiei the Dragon

Hiei sized Draco for the longest time. He noted the dragon's height, standing as tall as the Youko brothers themselves. Draco stood his ground on all fours, his long tail draped from the end of his spine to the claws on his back feet, with a thick club at the tip of the tail. His body and head were like that of a crocodile; the stomach bulged out, the legs and neck were as long as a giraffe's. The scales on his body were a dull green, as though he himself was an old monster. The dragon glared at the fire demon. "You seem scared, Hiei. You should be, I know the whereabouts of every ice apparition." "Ha, Dragon, you don't scare me. Nice try conning me, what does that have to do with me?" "I heard you have a sister somewhere, who would be a tasty morsel for my palette." "You will never touch Yukina," enraged Hiei, fire burning in his eyes. With lightening speed, he drew his katana and slashed violently at the dragon. The dragon managed to block each of Hiei's attacks, his skin seemed impenetrable to the blade of the katana. In a counter attack, Draco swung his heavy tail into Hiei's stomach, casting him into the ground. Hiei stumbled to his feet, doubled over from the tremendous blow. "You might as well give up, Hiei, nobody survives an attack like that from this tail." Bracing himself back on his feet, Hiei stood as straight as he could. The dragon watched as the demon closed his eyes and turned his face to the ground. "Ah I see you are accepting your defeat," chuckled Draco in confidence. Hiei didn't say a word, instead removed the shirt from his upper body and unfastened the tie on his black pants and removed them from his legs. Tossing his clothing to the side, Hiei stood completely nude in front of the dragon. "Isn't this a little too much, Hiei? If you are going to be this humble, I might as well make you my slave."  
  
"Not quite, Draco," challenged Hiei. Suddenly the ground surrounding the temple courtyard began to rumble, creating a tremendous earthquake. From the vents created in the earth, the black soul of a fiery dragon emerged. Stripping the bandanna from his face, Hiei exposed the Jagan eye. "I call this technique Black Dragon Transform," he announced to Draco. From across the courtyard Yoko Kurama was becoming shocked at what he was witnessing from his friend. The soul of the dragon merged with Hiei's own body soul. In the transfer, Hiei's skin suddenly segmented into dark green scales. The nails on his fingers lengthened to 6-inch claws. His arms reached to the length of his legs and became fore legs. His chest and back lengthened until they looked like the body shape of a horse. The size of Hiei grew to the height of Draco. His neck grew out, shaped just like Draco's. Hiei's face grew out, his nose and mouth grew to the length on a horse's snout. His teeth grew to like daggers, with the front cuspeds becoming razor sharp fangs. His ears lengthened on either side of his head, displaying all three of his eyes. His black Mohawk hair grew down the length of his neck, tracing his spine in his back to his rear. Sprouting from the end of his spine draped a long slender tail, which snaked its way to the claws on his feet. At the tip of his tail, Hiei displayed a spear-shaped fin. On his shoulder blades, black feathery wings sprouted, growing to twice the length of his neck and the width of the side of his body. Standing amidst Genkai's courtyard, Hiei paraded his new appearance in front of Draco. Yoko Kurama looked still in amazement of Hiei, seeing him in this body, he barely recognized the once 5-foot 2-inch demon he had come to know. Hiei snorted through his nostrils, his new dragon form becoming restless. "Finally," responded Draco, "I have gained a worthy opponent." "Draco, this is a technique I have been practicing for a while now. I knew someday I would have to face you. Seeing you more formidable than any other demon I have slain, I had no choice but to employ this technique on you." "Kurama," replied Ashanti, "I have never heard of such a technique. I know I have slain many demons in my day, yet I never heard or seen a demon use this on himself." "In battle, I have seen Hiei employ the use of a black dragon. In one fight, he destroyed a demon using the Dragon of the Darkness Flame. He used the dragon again in the Sword of Darkness Flame. However this technique I have neither seen nor heard about. This technique I didn't even know he could wield it. Until now, I didn't even know of its existence."  
  
Hiei slashed his tail in Draco's direction. Draco stepped back and swung his tail at his opponent. Hiei dodged the tail, his wings beating together to maintain his lightening speed. From his mouth, black flames shot into the stomach of Draco, burning his flesh. Draco retaliated by firing flames from his mouth to Hiei. The new dragon dodged the flames, and returned the attack by splaying his front claws into Draco's body. Draco retreated from Hiei's attack, but not without receiving a gash in his stomach cavity. Ignoring his injury, Draco flew at Hiei, snapping his jaws at the neck of his opponent. Hiei dodged the near fatal bite from Draco, as he breathed black fire into the wound. Draco sprang back from Hiei, wrenching in pain from the wound. Draco ignored the pain, and breathed fire into Hiei's face. The three-eyed dragon swung his neck to dodge the flame and quickly clamped his jaws around Draco's neck. Draco suddenly began to struggle, trying to free his neck. The jaws of Hiei acted as a vice clamp, not letting go of Draco's neck. Without hesitation, Hiei drove his fangs deep into Draco's throat, severing his trachea and cutting off his blood vessels. Instantly, Draco's body fell limp and Draco himself was dead from the attack. Hiei dropped Draco's head to the ground from his mouth. He reached into Draco's broken body, from the gape he had created earlier. Hiei struggled to retrieve his own head, planting his fore claws against Draco's body. He finally removed his head from the gaping hole, his face covered in blood. Clenched in his jaws was Draco's heart. Quickly Hiei swallowed the heart, just as the body of Draco disintegrated into nothing. Shaking off the blood from his head, Hiei lowered his head and laid himself on the ground. He folded his legs down, bringing his front legs under his body. His tail wrapped around his body, his wings folded inward. His entire body became engulfed in a cloaking black flame. Quickly as the flames retreated, the body of Hiei was restored to its original form. Mukuro found him amidst the frozen ground passed out, bare-naked. She retrieved his clothing and gathered his body into her arms. She quickly headed towards the main temple. Inside the temple, where Shizuru and Keiko were hiding out, she placed his unconscious body onto a bed of straw. 


	5. The Fight of the Twins

The fighting ensued. Kurama squared off with his twin. As Yoko Kurama unleashed his trademark Rosewhip, pulling a single red rose from behind his right fox ear, Ashanti reached atop his head for a weapon of his own. In the palm of Ashanti's left hand was a poison ivy leaf. "I see you still use poison ivy in your weaponry. Tell me, Brother, are you able to withstand its toxic properties?" "Of course, Kurama, and I have slain many enemies with it. Though I must admit, your rosewhip does cut through a demon's flesh pretty well." Standing away from Yoko Kurama, Ashanti presented his weapon, creating it from his rei-powers. "Ivy Whip," he announced. From his hands, the poison ivy grew rapidly to form a thick vine, which twirled down the length of his body. Instead of thorns, like on his brother's whip, Ashanti's ivywhip was patterned with poison ivy leaves. "Kurama, I wish I didn't have to fight you." "So why are you fighting me then?" "I have no choice, Ani has forced me to fight." "Maybe we can keep up the appearance then," smiled Kurama. Ashanti felt relieved to hear his brother accepting his wish. Ashanti twirled his whip at the same time Kurama was twirling his. "So, why is it you are forced to fight, Ashanti?" "Simple really Kurama, my family's life is at stake. Ani threatened he would kill my wife, my cubs and their families if I didn't going his group." "What puzzles me Ashanti is who released him from that tree I made grow around him on Anonuk Island about 8 or 9 years ago. After that year's Dark Tournament, for his torture since he can't die, I grew a tree imprisoning his body forever." Ashanti's face became drawn. "I was the one who released him, at the time I had no idea why he was in there. I was passing by that island; I was remembering that was the island I fought on one time. I suddenly heard a tree speak to me. The demon looked so sad so desperate to get out of that tree. I guess I should have known better to leave him there." "Are you saying you fought there yourself?" asked Kurama. "Years ago, 59 years to be more accurate, I was in a tournament there. I was a member of the Toguro team. I knew the family. Otouto was the leader and a friend of mine. However after the tournament was over, we went our separate ways." Yoko Kurama could barely believe Ashanti's words, the way they seemed to reflect his own fight with the Toguro team. "So why are you fighting, Kurama?" "Same reason you are. You see that temple at the center back here of this courtyard. Inside that temple are my wife and son. Not only are they inside, but so are Yusuke's wife and daughter." "You mean that spirit detective I have heard so much about?" The silver fox nodded, his eyes glazed with a sad expression. Kurama gazed back over to the other side of the courtyard where Yomi and Dakota were in battle. 


	6. Death of Yomi

Yomi grazed past Dakota with a lightning speed. Putting his right foot into a slide next to a piece of frozen turf, he used the static created to form a kinetic spirit ball in his hands. He sent the ball towards the black wolf, burning into his hair and flesh. In a retaliation offense, the wolf released his razor-sharp claws, sending them flying in Yomi's direction. Successfully he dodged the claws, avoiding getting sliced by them. "I thought you said this was going to be a challenge," taunted Yomi, "The spirit detective can hit harder than that." Dakota growled, bearing his fangs. "You haven't seen half of what I can do, Goat Boy." Dakota lunged at Yomi, just as Yomi sent a charge into the wolf's gut, piercing his stomach. Dakota doubled over from that attack, but only for a spell. Grunting to his feet, the wolf released a gas from his mouth. "This is my poison breath, no one except me is immune to it." Yomi began to cough, but covered his mouth with his hand. "Where are you keeping the humans? Once I am done with you, I will need a feast." "Yeah," chuckled Yomi, on a sly, "why should I tell you where they are hidden? You'll have to go through me to get your grubby fangs on them." "Yomi that can be arranged. Doesn't matter whether you tell me or not, once I am done with you your precious son will make a worthy meal." Yomi became distracted by Dakota's taunts. "Don't you dare kill Shura," he said in an irate tone, "I swear I will hunt you and kill you myself if you so ever hurt my son." The wolf chuckled with an eerie grin on his face. "Yomi, I would like to see you try, after this." The wolf stood backs a ways from Yomi and fired his dagger claws from his hands. The daggers flew at alarming speed towards Yomi, like from a shotgun. Before he had a chance to block, one of the claws managed to shoot straight through his chest and out his back.  
  
At just that moment Yoko Kurama caught a glimpse of Dakota's attack. He watched in horror as Yomi began to stumble. Suddenly Yomi's body flopped like a rag doll onto the ground, his face and stomach resting on the frozen soil. "Yomi!" shouted Kurama from the other side of the field. Quickly the silver fox rushed over to Yomi's side. The silver youko knelt to his fallen friend, picking him up and cradling him in his arms. "Yoko," Yomi said in a weakened voice, "you must...you must save them. Dakota is going after the girls. You must save them. My son..." "I will protect him for you Yomi," responded Ashanti. "Thank you dear friend. You are too kind." Yomi's eyes met Yoko's. Tears started forming in Kurama's eyes. "Yoko I remember you and Ashanti when you were both only cubs and I a goat's kid. Those were the golden times. I loved the days we would run through all those caves and castles as thieves. You knew everything, led our little band throughout Makai." Yoko's face became drenched in tears. "I remember those days," he replied, his voice struggling from under his aching heart, "Yomi, you were like a second brother to me. I don't think I would have made it through all those times if not for you." Yomi covered his mouth with his left hand, coughing up blood into it. Feeling himself slipping away, he turned his head in the direction of the fox's eyes. "Save Shizuru, save your son and that unborn child of yours, quickly!" warned Yomi, his voice beginning to fade, "Forget about me." With that warning to Kurama, Yomi finally gave up his soul and breathed for the last time; his body falling limp inside Yoko Kurama's cradled arms. "Yomi...no, don't go," pleaded Yoko desperately, each of his words becoming wrapped in a sorrowful voice. He embraced Yomi's body, finding it hard to let him go. For the first time in his life, Yoko felt too helpless, watching his soul mate pass away. Kneeling to Kurama was his brother Ashanti, his warm hands touching his brother's shoulders. "Ashanti, he's...he's gone," Yoko Kurama mouthed, unable to speak through the tears in his voice. Placing Yomi's now dead body on the ground, Kurama turned his tearful eyes to Ashanti. Kurama collapsed into Ashanti's arms, his arms too weakened by his shattering heart to wrap them around his brother. Ashanti caressed Kurama in his arms, stroking his brother's silvery hair; allowing the sleeve on his tunic to be soaked by Kurama's mournful eyes. 


	7. New Fighter, Shizuru

"What did Yomi say to you before he passed on?" inquired Ashanti. Yoko Kurama tried to collect himself. The sting from having seen his best friend die in his arms was still hard on his heart. His reddened eyes peered at his brother. Yoko could barely swallow; a lump in his throat was refusing to budge. In a quivering voice, he replied, "Yomi told me to keep the girls safe. Save the life of Shizuru, Saito, and the life of our unborn child." Yoko rubbed the tears out of his eyes with his right arm. In the middle of rubbing his eyes, he came to an unnerving realization. "Dakota is going after the girls," Kurama gasped in horror. Quickly, both he and Ashanti dashed across the courtyard to the main temple.  
  
Keiko watched as Shizuru paced the plank floors under her feet. "What's the matter, Shizuru, you seem tense?" she worried. "You better hide, Keiko, someone is coming, and judging by their energy, I'd say this one means trouble." Shizuru stared at the closed doorway of the temple. Keiko did as Shizuru suggested, and hid herself, Megumi, and Saito behind the bail of straw Hiei was still fast asleep upon. Shizuru held her ground in front of the bail, peering at the entrance in anticipation. Sure enough the doors swung open and the wolf, Dakota. "What do you want from us, demon?" demanded Shizuru. "Oh I have taken care of one of your dear, dear friends, and I am very hungry," he sneered. "I assume by hungry, you mean you are after human blood." "Smart human, you've probably also guessed since you are the one confronting me like this, you have volunteered to be eaten first." "If it came to that, I accept." "Shizuru, what are you doing?" whispered Keiko. "Oh it will come to that, right now," chuckled Dakota. He dashed towards Shizuru, slashing his claws out in her direction. The claws flew at Shizuru, quickly she dodged them, not allowing for them to make contact with her body. "You can't run from me forever, little girl. You might as well give up now and think up how you wish to die."  
  
Suddenly, Shizuru felt her hands getting warm. She felt within her fingertips a surge of ki energy, reacting like a static charge. "Hmm, demon, I wish for you to lunge at me." "Shizuru, what are you doing? Don't let him kill you," worried Keiko, tears in her voice. "You want me to lunge at you, I can do that. That way it will be a quicker death for you." Dakota ran at Shizuru and jumped into the air. Just as he did so, Shizuru one fist atop the other, and the energy from her hands formed an enormous energy spear. "Spirit Spear," she announced. In a flash, the light spear smashing itself in Dakota's chest and broke straight out from his back. Dakota felt himself dangling in midair, like a shish kabob. From the doorway, Shizuru caught sight of Yoko Kurama and his brother Ashanti. Before she could say anything to Kurama, the wolf demon belted out a violent screaming yelp from his lungs. Shizuru grabbed the spear with both hands and jerked it quickly, causing Dakota's quick death. The spear diminished in her hands, and Dakota's body dropped straight to the floor. She stared straight towards the door, looking her demon fox husband in his eyes. "How did you do that?" questioned Keiko, sounding puzzled. "I am a Kuwabara, the abilities Kazuma has with spirit energy does not just stop with him. My whole family is like this. Keiko, who do you think it was who showed him this talent transcended to him?"  
  
Yoko collapsed to his knees; relieved to know his wife was safe once again. Shizuru rushed over to him and stood before him. Without saying a word, she hugged him with all her might. He picked her up in his thick arms and held her close to his body. Looking into his eyes, Shizuru could still see a hint of sadness in them. Tears in her eyes welled at the sight of his. "Yomi is gone, isn't he?" The silver fox nodded his head, his tears streaming from his closed eyes, drawing down the cheeks on his face. Without saying another word, she wrapped her arm around his shoulders and whispered into his ears, repeating the words "It's okay" to him. Out of love for her compassion for him, he placed her back on her feet on the plank wood flooring of the temple and reduced his size back to his human form. "Yomi is dead, yes, but I was so afraid I was going to lose...going to lose you." Kurama dropped his head and collapsed into her arms. Shizuru wrapped her arms around his upper body, cradling his head in her left hand, hiding his face against her shoulder. She didn't say much to him, only whispering, "It's okay" into his ears. She softly closed her coffee-brown eyes; her right shoulder becoming moistened by a shower of lukewarm raindrops pouring from her beloved's eyes. His mournful sighs became muffled inside her folded shirt collar. Her left fingers combed through his crimson hair.  
  
"If only I could wish him back. Maybe if Ashanti and I weren't so deep in conversation," mumbled Kurama, his voice becoming choked by his shattered heart. "There was nothing you could have done. I cannot imagine what this must feel like...be like for you, but it will do you no good to fill your head with what-ifs and maybes. What's more important are the memories you shared with him. Instead of thinking what I should have done to save him, or maybe I want so badly to wish him back to life, remember all of the times, whether good or bad, you shared with Yomi. You of all demons should know his body maybe dead, but it is his soul, his spirit is still very much alive." His emerald eyes met her coffee eyes; tears still trickling from the corners of his eyes, dripping across his soft cheeks towards his quivering chin. Shizuru hugged him once again, this time her head resting against his shoulder and upper chest. "I am glad it was you who came in here. I felt a spirit vanish suddenly, and in that instance I was hoping it wasn't you who died. I don't know what I would do without you. I love you too much to have you disappear on me. Besides what would Saito and Sakura do without you? Kids need their father," she smiled at him, wiping the tears from his eyes with her right thumb. "Sakura?" "That was my grandma's name, Sakura Kuwabara. She and my grandpa were survivors from the bomb the Americans dropped on Hiroshima, back at the end of the war. That next week, she gave birth to my father. I felt through the chaos of this fight with Ani, our daughter ought to bestowed with her name." Smiling through his tears, he gave her a salty kiss on her lips. The sound of the name Sakura felt comforting to him. 


	8. Tigrus vs Kazuma

Tigrus stared into Kazuma's eyes; his face was wearing a torn expression. "What is wrong, Kuwabara? You seem distant." Kazuma shook his head, concentrating his rei-sword on the young orange tiger. "Are you trying to throw me off, Tigrus?" charged Kazuma, trying to remain calm and collected. "Sorry sir, but it would seem you are throwing yourself off." Tigrus flung his claws at the orange-haired man. Kazuma dodged them, fending them off with his sword. Both fighters paused to catch their breaths. "I'm sorry, Tigrus, it's just I was in the mood to fight earlier, but that mood seems to be slipping away." Kazuma glanced longingly towards the temple, sadness etching itself across his face. "Aw I get it, you are worried about your sister," figured Tigrus. "I wanted to go in there and check her out, I did feel that strong energy from her earlier." "You want to do that, now? Give up this fight and do that? I will understand if you wish to." "It's okay; Shizuru's husband is in there with her. I saw him leave the field with his brother. I personally didn't know Yomi all that well, but I can sense his death is taking its toll on Kurama right now. I don't want to disturb him." "I understand what he is going through," sighed Tigrus, "one of the reason I resented Biakko for the longest time was about 150 years ago, there was this tigress, Sumatra. She and I were close friends. We had been friends since cubhood, always playing in the tall grass, one day I had planned to make her my mating partner. Unfortunately Biakko kidnapped her one night. He had bound Sumatra, with solidified Tiger Scream tied around her arms like a rope, and had a Tiger Hair Ball in her mouth. When I found her in his lair, Biakko had sliced her throat open with his claws. By the time I got to her, it was too late, Sumatra died in my arms. Of all the things Biakko has done, that is the one thing I can never forgive him for. To this day, even though I have found another tigress and now have cubs with her, I will never stop missing Sumatra. I will always love her." Tigrus' mouth quivered as he wiped tears from his eyes.  
  
Kazuma peered at Tigrus. "Is that why you wanted Biakko dead? I can't believe you would wish that on him. Brothers ought to stick together, not kill each other, or want to know the other is dead." "I know it's not right to hate one's sibling, and I actually envy you. It is obvious you love your sister, the relationship you have with her is something to be cherished. I wish there was such a relationship with Biakko." "Why did you hate him so much? I thought sibling love was unconditional?" "It should be, it is with the rest of my brothers and sisters. I love them like nothing else. Biakko was the only one I couldn't stand. He killed both our parents, Sumatra, two brothers, one sister, threatened my own tigress and cubs, threatened my brother, Sota and his family, my sister Miyugi and her family, and devoured two of Miyugi's cubs. That is why Biakko was banished by the elders to Maze's Castle. When I heard the news those four demons were blackmailing Reikai and Lord Enma into letting them escape, I was pleading it would not happen, because he had promised to kill me once he was released. When I heard a human had killed him, I wanted to know who it was, to shake his hand and thank him. Who knew the human who killed him had been you." Tigrus smiled a fanged grin at Kazuma. 


End file.
